My Brother
by smallwritergirl
Summary: Namine has always been envious of her twin brother, Roxas. Roxas has always wondered why and is slowly falling in love for his twin. But what is a family secret spills...? Find out!


My Brother

Chapter one

(Naminé's POV)

My twin is the complete opposite of me. Pretty, confident, popular, and is a model. I am bland, plain, petite, and the total opposite. We will always be in two different worlds, never the same. Ever. Do I hate it?... No but I'm envious of... Him.

Oh! My twin is a male. His name is Roxas my twin brother. He cross dresses all the time ever since middle school. We are both sixteen years old. I was always Naminé Roxas' shadow. His little sister. His twin. His shadow. That's all...

"Will you...y-you please go out with m-me?" A huge blush splattered on my face.

"Sorry... I'm more interested in girls like your brother." He scratched his neck and walked away. His name was Seifer. I started liking him two months ago. I gathered all my courage today and decided to ask him out.

"There goes another one..." A familiar voice said. My head shots up and a beautiful angel appeared before me. That angel was Roxas. He had make up on, and perfectly curled hair. He looked beautiful as usual, but I wouldn't dare to tell him that.

"Yes I know. But I'm tough about it." I sighed and flipped my platinum hair. I stared out the window looking at the blue sky. It's just like me. The sky I mean. The sun is Roxas. I am the sky. The sun is always bright and shining. The sky is always plain and boring.

"Going to karate or art?" Roxas smirked playfully. I rolled my eyes and left the classroom without a word. I hate when he's always like this.

(Roxas' POV)

"Going to karate or art?" I smirked playfully. Naminé rolled her eyes and left the room without a single word. I hate it when she acts like this. She never talks to me at school acting as if we were never siblings. We do look alike...But there's just something that just doesn't fit between us. Besides our differences. I have sandy blond hair, while hers perfect platinum. My blue ocean eyes. Every time I look at her eyes I hear waves and get lost in them. My toned skin. Her pale skin that seems to glow in the moon light. Wait what am I saying about tha-

"Roxas!" I turn my head and spot my cousin, Sora. We look more alike than Naminé and I.

"What."

"Bad mood means... Naminé?" I slowly nodded my head. Sora pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Roxas go talk to her. You can't just keep hiding in the corner and laugh in her face about her rejection. Your her brother."

"Yeah her brother..." I sighed. I walked out without a single like Naminé did.

"What am I going to do with those two?" Sora sighed.

(Naminé's POV)

"HIIIIIIIYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!" I flip my opponent over, skillfully.

"She's at it again..."

"Let me guess, she got rejected again."

"Yep...I feel sorry for the poor girl. She always gets rejected."

"Who's next?!"

"Me!" Everyone's head shots up. It was Roxas. His back leaning on the door of the karate's club entrance.

"Roxas!"

"Sister... I challenge you to a-"

"Haaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Naminé runs straight towards Roxas not holding back. Her eyes filled with rage and sadness. Her lip curved to a frown.

"Oh shit!" Roxas move out of the way by ducking his head. Naminé misses him only by an inch, Naminé's fist met with the wall cracking it.

"I missed!"

"She missed! Thank god!" Roxas rejoiced and ran for his life.

"Don't run Roxas, I only want to play."

"I don't feel like playing today, sister. Because I don't want to die!" Roxas screamed. Naminé tackled her brother down, pinching his nose.

"I win!" She smiles. She straightens herself up and headed for the showers. 'She can really be competitive... Also she gets cheered up very easily if I get hurt... Weird girl...We look so similar but we're so different.' I shake the weird feeling off and flip my long blonde wig.

(Naminé's POV)

"Really you're going to ask him out!?"

"Yep!"

"Who?" Olette and Selphie turn their heads to me. They smirk and rolled their eyes.

"Roxas..." Olette giggles.

"Oh... Good luck!" I slam my locker and walk out the of the conversation. I stop by the corner and continued listening to the conversation.

"Olette, you're so cool! Well... You're going to be, Roxas always says no to ever girl who asks him out. It's sad."

"Oh hush! He'll say yes to me of course!" Olette slams her locker and walks out the other doorway. I felt a pang of jealousy hit my chest. Was I jealous of Roxas again? Or Olette? I slap my cheeks and shrug off the creepy feeling. I can't be in love with the person I envious the most.

" Naminé! Can you please help me?" I turn around and it was my twin.

"Why should I?"

"I'll do your laundry."

"Deal. But let's just do this somewhere private. Do you have your comb?"

"I feel gay."

"*Sigh*" I snatch the comb away and the wig away vigorously.

"Ow! That hurts."

"Stand still." I wipe makeup remover away from his face. He started looking more like a real boy now.

"Better..." I gave Roxas a meek smile.

(Roxas' POV)

I felt my cheeks heat up. My heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to burst right open.

"N- Naminé your to close can you m-move."

"Okay." She smirks playfully and moves closer to my face. My cheeks heat up even redder now.

"N- Naminé!"

"I was just kidding, Roxas! Just take a small joke for once in your life." She started bursting in a fit of laughter. I never felt this way about anyone before. My heart has never beat this fast for anyone. This feeling is weird...

(After School)

"Roxas!" I turn around and it was Naminé.

"What?"

"I'm going to be late, today. Go home by yourself today...Okay..." Naminé rushes out of the classroom before I could ask why. She acted a bit weird just now.

I walk out of the school, when I hear my name being called.

"Roxas!"

"Nam-Olette? What's up?"

"Could we talk somewhere private?" She whispers. I nod and follow her. She led me at the back of the school. It was peaceful and no one was around.

"R-Roxas I have something to c-confess..."

"What? Yes, Olette." Her face was covered with red.

"I-I l-like y-" she was interrupted when a certain someone tripped.

" Naminé! W-What are you doing here?" Naminé tilts her head and had scattered sketch book paper all over the ground.

"I was in the art room until one of my art works flew away." She fake yawned. I notice something was wrong.

"It seems I was interrupting something?" She looks down and covered her eyes with her blonde bangs. She collects the scattered paper on the ground. There was one that caught my eye. I crouch down and pick it up.

"Is this me and you?"

(End...)


End file.
